browncoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arizona Browncoats (AZ)
https://archive.is/20131016100819/img187.imageshack.us/img187/1681/azbcofficial.png Yahoo Group Discussion http://rss.groups.yahoo.com/group/AZ_Browncoats/rss|charset=UTF-8|date|short|max=5 'What is a Browncoat? ' A Browncoat is a fan of the works of Joss Whedon, including Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Dollhouse, and specifically the short-lived television series Firefly and its film adaptation Serenity. The term “browncoat” refers to the distinctive brown dusters worn by the rebel army soldiers in the Firefly’s backstory. Fans around the world have adopted the term as a representation of an international family who believes in quality entertainment that truly means something to those it touches. But, browncoats are much more than a fandom. We fight a modern corporate media that tells us what to think and how to feel. “They’re in our homes and in our heads, and they haven’t the right.” (River Tam, Serenity). We have grown beyond the thirteen episodes and the movie that originally brought us together; we are a network of like-minded people united in a fight for the values we believe in. 'Where are we located? ' Browncoat organizations can be found all over the world, but as our name suggests, we are based out of Arizona. Most active members are in the greater Phoenix area, but Tucson is home to a growing number of participants and Arizona Browncoats can be found in all parts of the state. We are always looking for active members to host shindigs in other communities. If you're interested in starting something in your neck of the woods, let us know. And, even though we are based in Arizona, our group has spread across the country in part due to our lively online community. We have a number of members all over the United States who, for various reasons, associate themselves with our family. What do we do? The Arizona Browncoats is best described as a fan-based social and charitable movement. The social branch of our group, dedicated to the camaraderie of geeks everywhere, hosts casual public gatherings, referred to as “shindigs.” Shindigs give us the chance to hang out with our like-minded, Whedon-loving friends, both old and new. Regular shindigs happen on the first Saturday of every month, 7 pm at the Phoenix Bookmans Entertainment Exchange (19th Avenue and Northern, east of the I-17). In addition, we are always organizing fun outings like movie screenings, trips to the Phoenix Zoo, and MST3K-inspiried B-movie nights. As our group of friends continues to grow, we hope to host regular shindigs across the state. Keep an eye on the front page of our website and the Upcoming Events Calendar on our website for details on future shindigs. The charitable branch of our group, Arizona Browncoats, Inc. (AzBc, Inc.), is an official Arizona non-profit organization dedicated to the promotion and support of causes for unity and equality among all people. Since 2006, Arizona Browncoats has raised over $30,000 for charity as part of the global Can’t Stop the Serenity (CSTS) campaign. Monies raised from CSTS benefited Equality Now, an international women’s rights organization, as well as local charities, including the Women’s Foundation of Southern Arizona, Growth Improvement for Female Teens, and Fresh Start Women’s Foundation and ResourceCenter. We have also participated in events for the benefit of St. Jude Children’s ResearchHospital, the Arizona Hemophilia Association, and Kids Need to Read. Currently, meetings of AzBc, Inc. are held on the first Saturday of every month, 6 pm at the Phoenix Bookmans Entertainment Exchange (19th Avenue and Northern, east of the I-17), just prior to our monthly shindig. Anyone is welcome to attend these meetings, but only official, dues-paying members are allowed to hold office, vote on business, etc. If you’re not able to attend a meeting in person, you can follow along with our live blog of each meeting. Watch the front page of the website for details of upcoming meetings. 'How do I join? ' Simply declaring yourself a Browncoat is enough to join the family. Just start attending our shindigs, make some new friends, and get active in our other events. In addition to our website, you can find information of our comings and goings in our Yahoo! Group. Its free and easy to join and requires no more than standard registration with the forum provider. If you would like to become more involved in our charitable events, you should consider becoming a member of AzBc, Inc. Official membership in AzBc, Inc. does require payment of annual dues, but allows you to run for office, vote, and generally have a say in the direction the organization is going. You may also receive occasional discounts and other perks at official events. Currently, an individual membership is $12, household membership is $21 (2 voting members and additional non-voting memberships for children or roommates), and a Lifetime Membership is $120. Join at any time on our website. No Kool-Aid involved. Check our website regularly for news of upcoming shindigs, events, votes, and other updates. External Links Arizona Browncoats Website Arizona Browncoats Yahoo Group Arizona Browncoats Tucson Yahoo! Group Arizona Browncoats on Twitter Arizona Browncoats Membership InformationCategory:US Southwest